


Cookies

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the lovely <a href="http://tmn1966.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://tmn1966.livejournal.com/"></a><b>tmn1966</b> and her prompt.  HS AU. A Saturday afternoon. Jensen is studying, Jared is bored, baking ensues. Here be schmoopyness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

Jared is lying sprawled out on the kitchen counter, one hand resting above his head, the other just below his chest and he has the perfect upside down view of his boyfriend who is sitting properly at the table with the most organised array of books and papers, stacked neatly around his notebook in which he is copiously making notes. Technically something Jared should be doing to. But he’s already got a full ride to the college of his choosing thanks to basketball and he was never a believer in studying outside of school. Or without music. Or on a Saturday. This was not Jensen’s philosophy.

“I’m bored,” Jared announces as he forces himself to sit up, swinging his legs round to dangle down from the counter.

“I didn’t ask you to stay,” Jensen says calm and matter-of-factly without looking up from his book, and he hadn’t, but he hadn’t asked Jared to leave either. Not that he ever would. But Jensen likes to study in silence. Not something Jared’s good at, but he knows this is important to Jensen. He also knows he doesn’t want to be anywhere else.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily Ackles.”

“I don’t want to get rid of you. Having you bound and gagged-...”

“I always knew you were kinky.”

Jensen just narrows his eyes.

“Jared come on, it’s only for a couple more weeks man, can you just let me do this? Please?”

Jared nods zipping and locking his lips and throwing away the key.

“Thank you.”

Jared smiles and then exhales loudly once Jensen’s attention is back on his studies. Pushing his hand back through his hair Jared glances round the kitchen. He hops down off the counter and goes straight for the fridge, he’s not exactly hungry. He’d had lunch before he came over to the Ackles house, and then he’d eaten half of Jensen’s, which he was only now starting to feel guilty about. Jensen had been studying hard all day, and he was always bad about remembering to re-fuel when he got into the _study-zone_.

Jared shuts the fridge and goes for the pantry, turning a couple of jars to read their labels. He then turns his attention to the cookbooks that are lined up against the wall near the bread bin and he runs his finger across the spines stopping at one that’s all about desserts.

He’s all about desserts.

He’s also all about Jensen, a notion that doesn’t get past him as he opens up the book, the pages falling open on a recipe for chocolate chip peanut butter cookies. The perfect plan for ~~distracting~~ keeping his boyfriend from crashing.

And he’s pretty sure that mama Ackles won’t mind if he uses her kitchen.

Well assuming he doesn’t burn it down to the ground.

~oOo~

If Jensen was being honest he found Jared being quiet kind of eerie, so it was comforting to hear him rummaging about the kitchen. Every now and again when he’d dare to look over he couldn’t help but grin, wondering whether Jared was aware that he was shaking his ass arrhythmically. Or at all. Not that he cared, either way his boyfriend was completely adorable. And baking him cookies apparently. He’d maybe have to tease him for that later.

When the rich warm scent of the cookie dough permeates the air he stops, eyes falling shut as his stomach rumbles. His eyes snap back open when he hears the clatter of the tin tray on the countertop followed by Jared’s sharp hiss and, “Shit. Fuck. FUCK!”

Jensen gets up immediately, “Jared, what did you do?” he asks concern enveloping his voice as he reaches him taking in the tray and the broken cookies and Jared’s bare hands.

“I forgot-”

“Jay,” he semi-chastises, leaving off the _you idiot_ , as he takes hold of his forearms to inspect Jared’s fingers, and he directs him straight to the sink turning on the cold water to run over the burnt digits.

“You know they invented oven mitts for a reason right?”

“I didn’t want them to burn.”

“Just your fingers.”

Jensen shakes his head as Jared pouts, “It hurts.”

“Baby,” he taunts affectionately as he turns the faucet off and he grabs the kitchen towel, very lightly pats Jared’s hands dry, “Let me see,” and he gently raises Jared’s hand to his face, bringing his fingers to his lips and he places a very feather light kiss against each one, “Better?”

“A little,” Jared says rather pathetically and Jensen smiles.

“Go sit on the couch,” and Jensen gives Jared a quick kiss on the lips and another to the side of his face, “I’ll be there in a minute. Okay?”

Jared nods, pout still firmly in place, though Jensen can tell that he’s slightly putting it on now, but once Jared is out of sight he grabs the first aid kit all the same, making the very executive decision that he would gather up the cookie parts and stick them in some ice-cream after he tended to his patient. His boyfriend definitely deserves a treat for being so sweet.


End file.
